A wireless wide area network (WWAN), is a form of wireless network that is capable of covering a large area. A WWAN may utilize mobile telecommunication cellular network technologies such as LTE, WiMAX, UMTS, CDMA2000, GSM, or other long-range protocols to transfer data. These technologies are provided by a wireless service provider. Depending on the protocol, frequencies, and physical properties of an area, the WWAN may not cover the area uniformly. For example, the WWAN may not be accessible from within certain buildings.
A wireless local area network (WLAN) is a wireless computer network that links two or more devices using a wireless distribution method within a limited area, such as a building. The WLANs may utilize the 802.11 family of protocols, also known as WiFi. Devices that are capable of communicating over a WLAN may not be capable of communicating over a WWAN, and vice versa.